towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Ich bin wieder da... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:03, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Diskussion:The Minotaur kommentier das Gespräch mal. Vielleicht kannst du auch wwas loswerdeen [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:06, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Machst du das? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:31, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jo, keine Sorge, mach ich - ich bin schon drüber. Bin bloß grad noch am überlegen... [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:36, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bissunochon? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:23, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jo, noch ungefähr ne halbe Stunde lang. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:28, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dasist schön! Ich bin auch grad da. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:31, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sonst noch jemand (oder sind du, Matoro20 und ich etwa grad die Einzigen hier)? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:37, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ICh auch, ich auch!!!!!! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 12:38, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, du nicht! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:39, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieso er nicht? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:41, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weil Viro auf meine Storys neidisch ist! xD [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 12:42, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warn scherz. Und ich bin nicht auf deine Storys neidisch, nur weil DU findest, das sie die besten im Wiki sind Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:43, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sind sie doch auch |D [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 12:49, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich glaube, da muss ich jetzt nichts sagen, das wissen schon die Benutzer selbst. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:50, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ganz meine MEinung! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 12:51, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weil irgendwie jeder weiß, das JAdekaiser, Skorpi und Bima am besten schreiben... Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:53, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und Waruru..... Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:56, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sagt mal bitte, schreib ich denn eigentlich gar so schlecht? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:57, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) So, jetzt hast du mir die Antwort auf meine Frage gegeben, bevor ich meine Frage überhaupt reingestellt hab. Schon irgendwie komisch... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:58, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin Gedankenleser! Neinenein, ich habe einfach vergessen dich zu erwähnen... Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:59, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Na zumindestens einer, der findet, dass meine Story nicht gar das alleroberhinterletzte ist... Bist einer der (wohl) wenigen hier, der so denkt... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:07, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) -_- Du hast immerhin jemanden. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:08, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und wenn's hier niemanden stört, dann bin ich jetzt kurz mal off (und in ungefähr ner Stunde wieder zurück) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:09, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schade! Mich störts! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:10, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie meinst'n das? Deine Stories sind doch immerhin viel beliebter als meine! Außerdem schreibst du wirklich echt super - finde ich zumindest! Deine Geschichten sind klasse... auch wenn ich bisher immer noch kaum eine davon bewertet hab! *Mich dafür schäm* Aber ich werde mich bessern, ich schwöre. (Immerhin gehörst du zu meinen Lieblingsautoren... *hüstel*) Du hast ne Storyübersicht? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:18, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Na gut, dann, äh, bleibe ich on... und geh bloß nebenbei zu mittag essen? Kann ich durchaus auch machen... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:20, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Übersicht habe ich NOCH nicht, aber du kannst ja mit der vergangenheit Anfangen, und danach die Zukunft lesen, bis ich eine Zusammenfassung habe. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:24, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie heißt die erste Story? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:33, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du schon storys geschrieben? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:46, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine erste Story vom geschriebenen her oder meine erste Story in der Timeline? Geschrieben: DARK PORTAL (Übersichtsseite) Timeline: Legends of the past (übersichtsseite) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:51, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @Bioniclemaster724: Wer ich? Oder Viro13? Also, sofern du mich meinst, ich arbeite gerade an diesem Epos hier - bin bisher allerdings gerade mal beim 2. Kapitel. @Viro13: Ich meinte von der Timeline her. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:44, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mal ne ganz doofe Frage: Hast du meine Story gelesen, und wenn ja: Willst du mitspielen: Link [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 14:48, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du noch da? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 15:22, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, noch. Aber nicht mehr allzu lange. Ich überleg bloß grad wen ich, falls ich in deiner Story mitspielen darf, darstellen sollte... (ein eigener - und vor allen Dingen zur Story passender - Char fällt mir so auf die Schnelle nämlich jetzt grad nich ein) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:26, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, Du könntest ein Toa des Kama Nui - Schutzteams sein. Ich bräuchte dann nur noch einige Charazüge, für das Theme und die Story! Am besten wir verlagern dieses Gespräch in meinen Blog! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 15:35, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin mal kurz off; meld mich dann, wenn ich wieder da bin, in deinem Blog. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:57, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Muss aber in 5 Minuten off! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 15:58, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich les mir mal durch was du bis jetzt geschrieben hast. Ich will dich zwar jetzt nicht bombadieren, weil dich schon mehrere gefragt haben, aber wenn du mal Zeit hast, könntest du dir dann mal die Zusammenfassung meiner Story durchlesen? Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724) - Das ist die Seite, wär echt nett von dir. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:52, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klaro, kann ich schon machen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 18:42, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte nimm Rücksicht Heute war der erste Schultag nach den Ferien. (8. Klasse) Ich habe Sie wiedergesehen, was sich ja nicht vermeiden ließ, und in daher etwas säuerlich, da ich noch ein Hünchen (Suppenhuhn ;-)) mit ihr zu rupfen habe. Also nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, wenn ich mal austicke. Das ist auch eine Bitte an alle anderen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:31, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mein Blog Guck mal bitte wieder rein! '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:32, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du eigentlich schon was gelesen? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:34, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, hab ich, und zwar fast die komplette Story von "Legends of the past"; die ersten 3 Kurzgeschichten komplett und "Downfall" soweit du bisher eben geschrieben hast (hab's aber trotzdem schon mal bewertet). Und bisher kann ich dazu nur sagen: Wow!!! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:54, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke sehr! Dark Portal ist im vergleich zu denen echt langweilig, und das erste kapitel davon ist so dummmm.....Naja. Gibt es irgendwelche Verbesserungs Vorschläge? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:15, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nö, von meiner Sicht aus nicht. Deine Stories, finde ich, sind sehr gut geschrieben (nicht so langweilig wie meine Geschichte), erzählen detailliert die Geschehnisse und sowohl die Komponenten Action als auch Dramatik kommen darin nicht zu kurz. Oder um es kurz und bündig (und auf die fränkische Art und Weise) zu sagen: 'S passt scho so! (Das höchste fränkische Lob xD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:25, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Aber deine Storys sind nicht langeweilig. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:26, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das sagst du... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:29, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC)